Juste une plaisanterie
by Moa
Summary: Que s'est-il passé cette nuit où Sirius a eu cette 'lumineuse' idée de faire 'juste une plaisanterie' à Rogue ? Et où James a faillit perdre la vie pour l'empêcher de découvrir le terrible secret de Remus... fic traduite : promis c'est bien ;)


Juste une plaisanterie.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Non seulement les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais en plus l'histoire est à Lil lupin. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. En gros, je ne possède rien, c'est désespérant.  
  
L'auteur a classé sa fic PG. Je respecte, même si je crois que G aurait pu suffire. Disons juste qu'il y a un peu de sang (mais pas de quoi perturber les âmes sensibles, c'est promis).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui sont déjà aller jeter un coup d'?il dans ma bio (je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ils ne doivent pas être bien nombreux.) vous avez peut-être remarqué que 'Just a Joke' faisait partie de mes fics favorites. Alors j'ai fait fonctionner mon cerveau deux minutes, le temps d'avoir cette idée lumineuse : Pourquoi ne pas la traduire ? Franchement y a des fois où je m'impressionne. En fait, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt : cette fic est intéressante, relaxante, et en plus. Courte !! En la traduisant, je ne m'embarquais donc pas dans un truc impossible que je n'avais aucune chance de terminer. Alors voilà, j'ai pris quelques heures dans mon emploi du temps pour transcrire tout ça en français, et maintenant que c'est fini et bien. Read and review !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Cornedrue, tiens donc ! Madame Pomfresh n'était-elle pas censée te gardée jusqu'au week-end ? Demanda Remus Lupin à son ami, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
_ Oh, tu sais, j'ai réussi à la convaincre grâce à mon charme irrésistible, répondit James Potter, affalé sur son siège. Où sont Patmol et Queudver ?   
  
_ Partis en mission spéciale à la cuisine, j'imagine, tu connais ces deux là.  
  
Remus haussa les sourcils et dit, gêné :  
  
Ecoute, tu es sur que tu ne devrais pas rester à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content, mais tu as fait une sacrée juste pendant ce match de Quidditch et.  
  
_ Ce n'était rien, coupa James en faisant un geste de la main. Et de toute façon, j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or avant n'est ce pas ?  
  
_ Oui, mais tu es tombé de quinze mètre d'un balai, ce n'est pas 'rien', Cornedrue. Tu étais inconscient jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.  
  
James haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Madame Pomfresh a dit que tant que je 'me ménageais', je pouvais revenir en cours.  
  
_ James, je ne sais pas si tu as jeté un coup d'?il au calendrier récemment mais.  
  
Remus coupa net dans sa phrase lorsque Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow firent irruption dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de plats de nourriture en tout genre. Sirius faillit bien tout lâché lorsqu'il vit à qui Remus s'adressait :  
  
_ Cornedrue ! Tu es en avance ! Je ne pensais pas que madame Pomfresh te laisserais sortir de sa prison avant samedi ! C'est brillant ! Maintenant au moins on a une excuse pour faire la fête !  
  
James éclata de rire :  
  
_ Madame Pomfresh m'a dit de me ménager, grogna-t-il. Comme si c'était possible ! Au fait, pourquoi aviez vous prévu de faire la fête ?  
  
_ A vrai dire, on essayait de remonter le moral de Lunard parce que.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta dans sa phrase et posa son regard sur Remus.  
  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda James  
  
Remus hocha la tête :  
  
_ Pas de panique, tout va bien. J'étais sur le point de lui dire lorsque vous êtes entrés.  
  
_ Quoi ? De quoi étais-tu censé me parler ?  
  
_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, demanda Peter. Enfin. Je veux dire. Cornedrue sort tout juste de l'infirmerie alors.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit James qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir frustré.  
  
_ Bien, qui lui rafraîchit la mémoire ? Ajouta Peter en observant le petit groupe.  
  
_ Moi ! Proposa Sirius immédiatement.  
  
Il tourna son visage vers James et dit :  
  
_ Cornedrue, nous sommes jeudi soir, et dans un peu moins de trois heures, c'est la pleine lune. Et moins de quatre avant que nous ne rejoignions Remus.  
  
_ Et alors ? Demanda James un peu confus. On a tout planifié depuis trois semaines déjà. Vous le savez bien.  
  
Remus se mordit la lèvre :  
  
_ Tu sais bien quels risques vous encourrez tous les trois tous les mois, James. Vous êtes toujours épuisés le matin, mais vous n'avez pas la chance d'aller à l'infirmerie comme je le fais.  
  
_ Et alors ? Répéta James.  
  
Mais avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de répondre, tout se connecta dans son esprit :  
  
_ Oh ! Vous pensez tous les trois que je ne devrais pas venir parce que madame Pomfresh m'a dit de me ménager.  
  
_ Oui ! Acquiescèrent ses trois amis, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce jeu de questions-réponses.  
  
_ Mais Patmol et Queudver seront pourtant bien là eux ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme, en appuyant bien sur le 'eux'  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Remus sentit la tension monter dans la pièce. Sirius, si il s'énervait, avait l'habitude de frapper dans tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. James, lui, restait calme. Dangereusement calme. La seule fois ou Remus avait vu son ami perdre tout contrôle, c'était avec Sirius. Mais il est bien connu que lorsque vous êtes amis, vous ne pouvez passer outre les disputes. Même si ça c'était très mal terminé.  
  
_ Bien. Souffla James. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance.  
  
_ Cornedrue ne sois pas bête. On pensais juste.  
  
_ Pour être honnête Sirius, je me fiche complétement de ce que vous pensiez. Je suis juste tombé de quinze mètres d'un balai !  
  
James tourna le dos aux trois autres Maraudeurs, et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Remus grimaça :  
  
_ Bon. Ça s'est pas trop mal passé.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius revint de la bibliothèque calmement. La réaction de James n'avait pas vraiment été inattendue, mais il sentait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû lui demander de ne pas venir. C'était stupide, il s'en rendait bien compte. Comme si James ne prendrait pas compte de ce qu'ils lui diraient. Mais à présent, ce dont Sirius avait vraiment besoin, c'était de quoi remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, et vite. Remus les avait déjà quitté, et les trois autres ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre.  
  
Et alors qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, Sirius tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser : Severus Rogue. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il ne pu retenir un sourire narquois :  
  
_ Black, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je viens de voir quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Répondit Sirius avec désintérêt.  
  
_ Oui Black. J'ai aperçu ton ami, Lupin, qui marchait dans la cour avec madame Pomfresh.  
  
Le c?ur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Rogue avait vu Remus. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il se convainquit qu'il ne savait pas pour autant pourquoi Remus était avec madame Pomfresh.  
  
_ Et alors ?  
  
_ Je veux que tu me dise où il allait.  
  
Un éclair traversa alors l'esprit de Sirius. James avait besoin de se changer les idée ; Rogue voulait savoir où allait Remus. Un sourire discret passa sur ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas régler ces deux problèmes à la fois ? James trouverait sans doute hilarant, cela ne faisait aucun doute, de voir Rogue tenter de trouver Remus. Un large sourire fendit son visage :  
  
_ Bien, Roguy, je peux peut-être t'aider.  
  
Rogue plissa ses sourcils et jeta à Sirius un regard méfiant :  
  
_ Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aiderais Black ?  
  
_ Je croyais que tu voulais savoir. Murmura Sirius. Tu connais le Saule Cogneur n'est ce pas ? Et bien si tu presse le tronc au niveau de la souche dans à peu près un quart d'heure.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
_ Cornedrue, je viens officiellement d'organiser la meilleure farce que nous n'ayons jamais faite !  
  
James tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui venait d'entrer à grand fracas dans le dortoir. Il soupira :  
  
_ Ecoute Patmol, laisses moi seul tu veux ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à partager ça avec toi.  
  
_ Je crois que cette chute pendant le match t'a sérieusement dérangé l'esprit Cornedrue, ajouta Sirius en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Je suis sérieux, cette farce est lumineuse.  
  
_ D'accord, vas-y. Raconte moi.  
  
_ Et bien, tu sais comme Rogue nous tourne toujours autour, à essayer de trouver où on disparaît tous les mois ?  
  
_ Hum. Acquiesça lentement James.  
  
_ Apprends qu'il viens juste de voir Lunard dans la cour, accompagné de madame Pomfresh, expliqua Sirius en choisissant bien ses mots. Et comme il commence à être sérieusement encombrant, je lui ai dit qu'il suffisait de presser la souche du Saule Cogneur et il trouverait Lunard.  
  
James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et ses joues virèrent instantanément au blanc.  
  
_ Sirius, s'il te plait, dis moi que c'est une blague.  
  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Ça va être tellement drôle ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.  
  
James bondit de son lit :  
  
_ Sirius comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ! Hurla-t-il. Tu connais pourtant les risques ! Remus pourrait mordre Rogue, ou pire le tuer ! Penses un peu à ce que pourrais ressentir Remus après ça ! Il ne se pardonnerait jamais et serait sans doute suspendu de Poudlard !  
  
Sirius devint blanc comme un linge :  
  
_ Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis désolé.  
  
_ Ecoute, va voir Dumbledore et dis lui ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
_ Où est ce que tu vas ?  
  
_Je dois arrêter Rogue avant que.  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius lui agrippa le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
_ Non James, il pourrait te tuer.  
  
_ Comme il pourrait tuer Rogue ! Vas voir Dumbledore ! Au cas où.  
  
James avala difficilement sa salive.  
  
_ Au cas où il arrive quelque chose.  
  
_ Et si tu te fais mordre ?  
  
James eut un sourire mauvais :  
  
_ Et bien, je serai capable de tenir compagnie à Lunard, non ?  
  
Il sortit du dortoir aussi vite qu'il put, et dévala les escaliers en quelques minutes. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait près du lac. A l'horizon, le Soleil pointait ses derniers rayons. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre au pied du Saule Cogneur. Mais la seconde d'après, l'ombre avait disparu. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et s'élança vers l'arbre, qui s'était remis en mouvement.  
  
« Tu dois y aller » se dit-il « Penses à Remus, et comment il se sentirait si jamais il mordait Rogue ». Au bout de quelques, il se trouvait au pied du Saule Cogneur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait courir à cette vitesse. Il ramassa par terre le bâton que Rogue avait probablement utilisé pour calmer l'arbre, et l'utilisa à son tour.  
  
L'arbre s'arrêta net de bouger pour la troisième fois ce soir là. James se glissa sous l'arbre, où tout était encore noir. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche :  
  
_ Lumos.  
  
Voilà qui était mieux. A présent, James pouvait apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une silhouette devant lui.  
  
_ Rogue ! Cria-t-il. Non ! Tu ne peux pas aller par là !  
  
Rogue fit face à James, visiblement surpris :  
  
_ Et je suppose que toi tu peux y aller, n'est ce pas Potter ?  
  
_ Non, tu ne comprend pas ! Tu pourrais être tué !  
  
James était paniqué. Remus allait se transformer d'une minute à l'autre, et aussi bien Rogue que lui pourrait être tués. James n'avait pas particulièrement peur d'être mordu, mais Remus devrait alors vivre avec le sentiment d'avoir gâché la vie de son meilleur ami.  
  
_ Et bien sûr, toi, tu n'as aucune chance d'être tué, reprit Rogue avec un rire narquois. Parce que tu es persuadé que tu es invincible. Mais laisses moi te dire un petit secret : tu ne l'es pas.  
  
_ Je sais. Mais si tu ne reviens pas maintenant, nous serons tous les deux morts, ou pire, avant demain matin.  
  
C'est alors que James entendit un hurlement. Le hurlement d'un loup qui se rapprochait. Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il sorte Rogue de là, et vite.  
  
_ Rogue, écoute. Je sais qu'on n'a pas été très bons amis ces dernières années, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais.  
  
"AAARGGHH!" Hurla Rogue en pointant quelque chose derrière James.  
  
James se retourna vivement. Un loup, le poil hérissé, se tenait là, juste derrière lui. C'était Remus, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait les mêmes yeux gris pâle. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment Remus. Le loup avait repris le dessus, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il reconnaisse James.  
  
_ ROGUE COURS !! Hurla James aussi fort qu'il put.  
  
Il devait sortir Rogue de là, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie.  
  
_ VAS-Y ! JE SUIS DERRIERE TOI !  
  
Rogue n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Il jeta à Remus un regard remplit de terreur, se tourna et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. James sentait son c?ur frapper contre sa poitrine. Il pointa sa baguette sur le loup, et prononça la première formule qui lui venait à l'esprit :  
  
_ Expelliarmus !  
  
La formule n'eut évidemment aucun effet, mais le loup sembla sonné l'espace d'un court instant, le temps que James se retourne et se mette à courir derrière Rogue. Mais il pouvait toujours entendre Remus derrière lui. Il poussa un long hurlement et se mit à courir à son tour.  
  
Avant que James ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, le loup l'avait dépassé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes : il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il en avait après Rogue.  
  
_ NON ! Hurla James en se jetant sur le loup.  
  
La bête secoua le dos pour se débarrasser de l'emprise du garçon. Il n'eut pas à forcer. James lâcha prise et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur derrière lui. Son corps glissa lentement sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le loup, planté devant lui, ses dents blanches luisants dans l'ombre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus : tout devint noir.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
_ Il faut que je descendes immédiatement. Ils risquent de se faire mordre à tout moment. Ou pire.  
  
Sirius était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, abasourdi devant le ton calme de son directeur. Lui, pourtant, tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là pourrait coûter la vie de James. Sirius n'avait que seize ans. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison.  
  
_ Professeur, pensez-vous.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration :  
  
_ Pensez-vous qu'ils ont pu être mordus ?  
  
Dumbledore jeta un regard grave à Sirius :  
  
_ C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. A présent si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille voir.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée . C'était Rogue. Son visage était encore blême de terreur et ses membres tremblaient d'avoir tant couru.  
  
_ Professeur, Lupin est un loup-garou ! Je l'ai vu ! Et Black m'a envoyé alors qu'il savait ! Professeur, Black est un assassin ! Il a essayé de me tuer !  
  
_ Bien. Tu ne soufflera pas un seul mot de ce que tu a vu, Severus. A personne. Ou alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous suspendre de Poudlard tout les deux. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Où est James ?  
  
Le visage de Rogue se décomposa.  
  
_ Comment pourrais-je savoir où cet imbécile de Potter est ? Il m'a suivi et m'a dit de partir si je tenais à la vie. Et après ça. Le loup-garou est apparu derrière lui. Potter m'a ordonné de courir. J'ai obéi bien entendu. Mais il ne m'a pas suivi hors du Saule Cogneur. Il a probablement voulu agir en héros et neutraliser la bête.  
  
_ Je crains le pire, j'en ai peur. Murmura Dumbledore. Severus, tâche de te souvenir que James t'a probablement sauvé la vie ce soir.  
  
_ Bien professeur, désolé. Bredouilla Rogue.  
  
Sirius aurait aimé sourire, mais la seule pensée de ce qui avait pu arriver à James le stoppa net. Dumbledore se retourna vers lui :  
  
_ On ne peut pas descendre pour l'instant Sirius.  
  
Sirius sentit son c?ur s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes :  
  
_ Mais. Il le faut ! James est peut-être encore vivant, et si Remus revient.  
  
Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête :  
  
_ Je suis désolé Sirius, mais c'est bien trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre d'autres vies en danger. J'ai le regret de te dire que c'est peu probable que James soit encore lui même. S'il n'est pas mort, alors Remus l'aura mordu. Lorsque Remus se transforme, le loup prend le dessus. Il n'a pas pu reconnaître James. Pour lui, c'est juste un humain. Je suis désolé Sirius.  
  
_ Mais on doit faire quelque chose, dit Sirius désespérément. N'importe quoi !  
  
_ On ne peut pas descendre avant demain matin, Sirius. Et toi non plus, ajouta Dumbledore. On ne peut rien faire avant sept heures. Remus sera redevenu normal et nous serons en sécurité.  
  
Sirius acquiesça, conscient de la chose terrible qui s'était sans doute passée. James avait été mordu, ou pire encore. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.  
  
* * *  
  
_ Tu n'as pas besoin de venir Sirius. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer cette nuit ;  
  
La voix de Dumbledore se voulait rassurante tandis qu'il parlait à l'adolescent tremblant.  
  
_ Et Remus ne sera pas au mieux de sa forme, je dois te prévenir.  
  
_ Il ne l'ai jamais, le pauvre garçon. Gémit madame Pomfresh.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête avec fermeté :  
  
_ Peter ne veut pas venir, mais moi je le veux. C'est ma faute après tout.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête :  
  
_ Très bien. Alors allons-y.  
  
Le directeur ramassa le bâton sur l'herbe et immobilisa le Saule Cogneur. Sirius pouvait sentir son c?ur battre à toute allure « Mon Dieu, James, s'il te plait ne soit pas mort. Je ferai n'importe quoi ».  
  
Ils parvinrent d'abord à Remus. Le jeune garçon était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, la respiration saccadée. Madame Pomfresh eut un cri de surprise et se précipita sur lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna. Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
_ Comment te sens tu mon garçon ? Demanda l'infirmière en tâtant le front de Remus. Tu es plus chaud que d'habitude. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Remus, dit posément Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut près du garçon tremblant. Est ce que tu te souviens d'avoir mordu quelqu'un cette nuit ?  
  
_ Je ne me rappelle absolument de rien professeur, répondit Remus. Je ne me souviens jamais de rien.  
  
Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.  
  
_ Bien. Remus, si tu peux rester un moment, nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes.  
  
Remus acquiesça, encore étourdi, tandis que les trois autres continuait leur chemin vers le tunnel. Il ne leur fallut que trois minutes avant de trouver James. Il était affalé contre le mur, la tête baissée, pâle comme la mort, et encore inconscient. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses vêtements. Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise. Madame Pomfresh murmura quelques mots qui ressemblaient vaguement à « Mon Dieu ! » et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle prit sa température et son pouls, et jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas bon, dit-elle.  
  
Sirius sentit son c?ur tomber au plus bas de sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
_ Que. Que s'est-il passé ? Bredouilla-t-il.  
  
_ Et bien. Ni sa respiration ni son pouls ne sont réguliers, et sa température et bien trop haute. Beaucoup plus haute que Remus, j'en ai peur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comme si. Il avait été mordu ? Mais je ne peux rien affirmer avant de l'avoir examiné comme il se doit.  
  
Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme, fit un signe de la tête :  
  
_ Il faut les emmener tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Je suppose que Mr Pettigrow nous y attend déjà.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
_ Alors Poppy ?  
  
Sirius et Peter retinrent leur respiration tandis que madame Pomfresh rendait son verdict à Dumbledore.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été mordu, Albus. Cependant, il a dû se cogner la tête quelque part, d'où tout ce sang. Mais il est encore très faible pour l'instant et devra rester au lit au moins une semaine, peut-être plus. Sa respiration est redevenue normale, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il est toujours inconscient.  
  
Oui ! Pensa silencieusement Sirius. Après tout, il doit bien y avoir un Dieu quelque part ! Grâce à Merlin, James n'a pas été mordu. Remus se serait sentit si coupable, et Sirius. Il aurait sans doute vécu avec le sentiment d'avoir gâché la vie de James.  
  
_ Et comment va Remus ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
_ Comme chaque fois. Il a dormi un peu et grignoté quelque chose. Il n'a bien entendu aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suppose que quelqu'un devrait lui expliquer.  
  
_ Sirius, je crois que tu devrais t'occuper de ça, proposa Dumbledore en posant son regard sur le garçon. Il prendrait sans doute mieux les choses si elles venaient de toi.  
  
Sirius acquiesça :  
  
_ Entendu professeur.  
  
_ Aussi vite que tu le peux si possible. Au moins avant que James ne se réveille.  
  
_ C'est d'accord.  
  
_ Peter, quand à toi, je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que tu retournes en classe. Et toi aussi Sirius, dès que tu auras parlé à Remus. Faîtes savoir que personne d'autre que James n'est blessé, et que ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
  
Sirius acquiesça pour la seconde fois :  
  
_ Je le ferai professeur.  
  
_ Bien. Je suppose que je vous reverrai tous bientôt. Poppy s'il te plait, envoie un elfe de maison pour me prévenir dès que James sera éveillé. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir un peu avec lui.  
  
_ Bien entendu Albus.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire, et quitta l'infirmerie, bientôt suivi de Peter. Nerveusement, Sirius se rendit au chevet de Remus. Le visage de son ami s'éclaira d'un sourire dès qu'il le vit entrer.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas sourire bien longtemps. » Songea Sirius avec un pincement au c?ur.  
  
_ Salut Sirius ! Je pensais que tu avais cours ! Où sont James et Peter ? Demanda Remus.  
  
Et il ajouta lorsque le visage de son ami fut au plus près :  
  
_ Oh. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Sirius acquiesça, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.  
  
_ Et est ce que c'est nécessaire que je le sache ?  
  
_ Je dois te le dire. Ordre de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Ordre de Dumbledore ? Hum. C'est mauvais.  
  
_ Non, sérieusement. Sirius s'éclaira la gorge. Bon. Tu sais que Rogue passe son temps à nous tourner autour afin de découvrir où est ce qu'on disparaît tous les mois non ? Et bien. Voilà, James avait besoin d'être réconforté et. Rogue venait de t'apercevoir dehors avec madame Pomfresh alors. Je lui ai dit d'aller presser la souche du Saule Cogneur s'il voulait te trouver.  
  
Sirius baissa honteusement la tête. Le visage de Remus devint dangereusement pâle :  
  
_ Sirius ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
_ J'ai fait ça uniquement parce que je croyais que James trouverait ça drôle de voir Rogue courir en hurlant dans le noir. C'était juste une plaisanterie. Mais lorsque j'ai dit ça à James.  
  
Sirius avala difficilement sa salive et poursuivit :  
  
_ Sa réaction a été la même que la tienne, et même pire. Il m'a dit d'aller trouver Dumbledore pendant qu'il s'occupait de Rogue, et qu'il essayait de le sortir de là. C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Mais alors que Dumbledore était sur le point d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, Rogue est entrée en trombe dans son bureau. Et. Oh Remus, je suis désolé ! Il a dit qu'il t'avait vu. Et qu'il savait ce que tu étais. Dumbledore lui a demandé où était James. Rogue a répondu qu'il était encore dans le tunnel, et qu'il avait essayé de te retenir.  
  
Le visage de Remus avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il ouvrait la bouche, incrédule :  
  
_ Où. Où est James à présent ?  
  
_ Il est toujours inconscient. On l'a retrouvé ce matin. Il y avait du sang partout.  
  
Remus porta sa main à sa bouche et tenta sans succès de retenir un hoquet.  
  
_ Je l'ai mordu, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a posé cette question ce matin.  
  
Sirius porta sa main à l'épaule de son ami :  
  
_ Non Lunard, tu ne l'a pas mordu. Il va bien, c'est juste qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il s'est cogné la tête dans le tunnel. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il est encore faible, mais que d'ici une semaine il sera sur pieds.  
  
_ Tu en es sûr ?  
  
_ Affirmatif.  
  
Sirius sourit sincèrement. Ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Deux jours plus tard, les quatre jeunes élèves - Sirius, Remus, James et Rogue - se serraient dans l'infirmerie afin d'avoir une 'longue conversation' avec Dumbledore. La règle aurait voulu que cette discussion ait lieu dans le bureau du directeur, mais étant donné que Remus et James étaient encore cloués au lit, cela semblait impossible. Remus avait tout juste été capable de s'installer sur une chaise, recouvert d'une couverture. Sirius, Rogue, Dumbledore et lui étaient tous en cercle autour du lit de James. Ce dernier était lui-même recouvert d'une montagne de couvertures et d'oreillers, le visage encore pâle, mais suffisamment en forme pour sourire faiblement à ses amis, histoire de les rassurer sur son état.  
  
_ Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai entendu toutes sortes d'histoires concernant l'absence de James. Aucune, bien sûr, ne s'approche de la réalité, et c'est très bien comme ça , annonça Dumbledore. Sirius a été, je crois, absolument stupide sur cette affaire, mais je pense qu'il ne recommencera pas de telles bêtises à l'avenir. Cinquante points seront retirés à la maison Gryffondor, et il recevra une retenue pour le reste du week-end.  
  
_ C'est tout ? S'étrangla Rogue. Il a essayé de me tuer ! Et tout ce qu'il reçoit c'est une retenue et quelques points ?  
  
_ Calme toi Severus, où madame Pomfresh insistera pour que nous laissions James et Remus se reposer. Sirius a été suffisamment puni de se savoir coupable d'avoir pu causer la mort de son meilleur ami. James, tu as sauvé la vie de Severus. Tu recevras soixante points pour cet acte, et un prix spécial pour les services rendus à l'école. Quand à toi Remus, je veux être certain que tu as bien compris que rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute. Même si tu avais mordu James ou Severus. D'ailleurs, aucun de vous n'est invité à soufflé un mot de cette affaire à quiconque. Severus, si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu sois suspendu de l'école, et un charme de mémoire sera infligé à quiconque tu auras mis au courant. Suis-je assez clair ?  
  
_ Oui professeur.  
  
_ Bien. A présent, James, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_ Ça va mieux, merci, répondit James avec un faible sourire. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pourrais sans doute retourner en classe lundi prochain.  
  
_ Je suis content d'entendre ça. Les sixième années de Gryffondor sont bien peu nombreux et calmes sans Remus et toi. Il ne reste plus que Lily Evans, Katherine Greenfield, Daisy Clark, Sirius et Peter. Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous êtes une bien petite classe, comparée à celle des autres maisons.  
  
James trouva la force de rire :  
  
_ Une classe avec Sirius. Calme ? Vous plaisantez !  
  
Sirius donna une tape amicale à son meilleur ami :  
  
_ Crois moi, ce sera un peu plus agité lorsque les Maraudeurs seront au complet !  
  
_ Très bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec cette discussion, je vais donc vous quitter. Madame Pomfresh, j'imagine, voudra remettre Remus au lit, et Sirius et Severus se doivent de rentrer en classe.  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent de leur chaise. Severus partit le premier, en se retenant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Sirius adressa un sourire rapide à ses amis, qui le lui rendirent aussitôt.  
  
_ Je vous vois tout les deux au déjeuner, dit-il. Peut-être que je pourrais décoller Peter de la nourriture et le traîner avec moi. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, mais je crois que ça sera amusant à voir ! Répondit Remus en riant.  
  
_ Et. Est ce que tu pourras faire monter Lily, Sirius ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? Elle m'a déjà demandé où tu étais. Comment est ce que je vais pouvoir garder le secret ? C'est ta petite amie, pas la mienne.  
  
_ Elle sait que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie jeudi ? Demanda James.  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Alors dis lui simplement que madame Pomfresh a décidé de me garder un peu plus longtemps parce que. Euh. Parce qu'elle a cru que j'avais un bras cassé.  
  
_ Très bien. C'est aussi ce que je dois dire à l'ensemble de la classe ?  
  
_ Je pense, oui.  
  
_ Je devrais peut-être y aller maintenant alors.  
  
Sirius fit un signe de la main à ses amis et quitta l'infirmerie à son tour, l'esprit encore troublé par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ni James, ni Remus n'avait semblé lui en vouloir, même s'il aurait parfaitement compris le contraire.  
  
Toute cette sale affaire était sa faute. Et si. Si James avait été mordu, ou peut-être même tué (que Severus ait été tué n'avait finalement aucune espèce d'importance, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son c?ur.), alors il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Il aurait sans doute été renvoyé de Poudlard et ses amis ne lui auraient plus jamais parlé.  
  
Et tout aurait été de sa faute.  
  
  
  
- Fin -  
  
Note de fin : Ouf !! Et bien voilà je crois que j'en ai fini ! Je remercie l'auteur de ne pas avoir trop mentionné l'autre rat. Ça m'aurait sans doute un peu freiné ;) A présent, c'est à vous de donner votre avis. Vous avez juste à cliquer sur le petit bouton, là, en bas à gauche ! Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire. Après, c'est à vous de voir. De plus, je profite de cet espace qui m'est réservé pour annoncer officiellement que je sors ma fic à moi rien qu'à moi ce week-end. Enfin, si tout se passe bien. Le sujet n'est pas bien compliqué : Dans le futur, alors que Voldemort est au summum de sa puissance, les enfants Weasley, Chang et Malefoy trouvent le moyen de retourner à notre époque et d'empêcher l'évènement tragique qui a conduit le monde à sa perdition. Suspense. Et oui, un peu de pub, ça fait pas de mal !!!  
  
- Moâ - 


End file.
